


Friend's Favor

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual spanking, F/F, Favor, Spanking, Teenager, Underage - Freeform, friend, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina knows what she wants, she's just afraid to ask. Fortunately, Marla's a persistent friend. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend's Favor

Tina Burton lay face down on her large soft bed, her head resting on a pink cased pillow, staring at the wall. The room was brightly lit from the afternoon sun streaming in the window. The preteen girl lay quite still, her arms at her side, her toes pointed to the foot of the bed. The house was silent and the only noise in the lazy summer afternoon came from the occasional chirping of birds.

Slowly, Tina moved her left hand from where it rested bed so that it lay palm down on the crest of her left bottom cheek. At the touch, the girl’s bottom tingled and her whole body shivered. Gently she began to rub her bottom over the black jean shorts she was wearing.

You’ve been a bad, bad little girl, Tina Burton.

The voice rang inside her head inducing a case of butterflies in her stomach and pounding in her chest. Tina’s left hand began to pat her bottom lightly.

And you know what naughty, dirty little girls like you get, don’t you?

The patting picked up speed. Tina continued to stare at the wall, but she bit her lip lightly as the tingle in her bottom increased.

They get spankings. And that’s what you’re in for girl, a good hard spanking!

Tina raised her hand high, her eyes closed. For a moment her shoulder tensed, then…

Suddenly there was a shout from downstairs. Tina’s parents had returned from their shopping endeavor.

Tina jumped up from her bed, her heart really pounding now and her face flushed with embarrassment. Quickly she got to her feet and smoothed the covers of her bed, then went to the mirror to gaze at her reflection. The black haired, blue eyed twelve-year-old who looked back at her was charmingly cute and thin as a stick. Other than looking a bit flushed, there was no sign, so far as Tina could make out, that she had been about to spank herself.

Of course, Tina had never told anyone that she was fascinated with the idea of receiving a spanking. They’d think she was nuts! But ever since she had witnessed her best friend, Marla, getting it from her mother, Tina couldn’t help but think about getting her own spankings on a daily basis.

Tina’s parents had never and would never spank her, and until this afternoon, Tina had never mustered the courage to spank herself. She bit her lip in frustration. It was becoming a kind of desperation. Tina wanted so badly to receive a spanking, but what was she to do?

Sighing, Tina gave herself another once over and bounded down the stairs. Her parents were unloading groceries and putting them away.

“Hello Tina, dear,” her father greeted her. “We saw Marla as we pulled up, she said she wanted to invite you to a movie today.”

All of Tina’s lingering thoughts about spankings evaporated. Marla was Tina’s best friend in all the world and best of all, Marla had recently turned sixteen and had gotten her driver’s license.

“Really? Can I go?” Tina asked excitedly.

Tina’s parent’s looked at each other.

“Well,” said her mother, “It’s alright with us, just be sure you’re no trouble to Marla.”

“I won’t be, I promise,” enthused Tina as she rushed out the door.

Outside, Marla was waiting for her, leaning against her mother’s SUV.

“Hiya Tina. Mom said I could take you to a movie, ready to go?”

“Excellent,” replied Tina, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

The friendship between the two girls was unlikely given the four-year age gap, but it was indubitable to any who knew them. They were together as often as they could be and there were no secrets between them.

Well, Tina thought to herself as she climbed into the SUV and buckled her seatbelt, Almost none.

Marla chatted as she pulled out into the street, but Tina listened with only half an ear, the subject of her most secret desire bubbling again to the surface. Her cheeks flushed and her bottom tingled. All she could think about was being bare bottomed and—

“Hey, Tina?”

Tina shook herself. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“What’s on your mind?” Marla stopped at a red light and looked at her friend.

“Oh… well…” Tina found she couldn’t meet Marla’s gaze. Eventually the light turned green and the older girl’s eyes were on the road again.

“C’mon Tina, you know you can tell me anything. You know all about my crush on Mr. Kepler, and I know all about that little pink thong you stole from the mall.”

Tina blushed and giggled.

“So what’s up?” Marla persisted.

Tina swallowed hard. “Well, do you remember, a couple of years ago, when you spilled paint on the new carpet?”

Marla chuckled. “Sure, momma spanked good for that one, right in front of you too. Why do you ask?”

Tina took a deep breath. What was she to say? That the sight of her best friend getting spanked may well have been the single greatest experience of her life? No, certainly not that. Tina continued on a more circumspect route.

“Were you ever spanked again after that?” Tina asked. If she’d been looking, Tina would have seen Marla raise an eyebrow and smile.

“Nope, that was my last ever spanking. I was fourteen I think,”

“Oh,” said Tina. And again she was uncertain on how to proceed. Finally she said, “When was your first spanking?”

“Oh, I don’t know… around five maybe. Why do you ask?”

Tina blushed and looked away. “No reason.”

“Don’t give me that. Something is obviously up.”

“Well… I’ve never been spanked, ya know?” said Tina.

Marla nodded.

They pulled into the parking lot to the movie theatre. Marla parked in the back where it was largely empty. She put the van in park and turned to regard her young friend.

“What are you saying, Tina?”

Tina squirmed. “Well…” Tina looked up at Marla, blushing furiously. But her friend didn’t look judgmental or confused or worried; she just looked friendly. Tina knew that if she didn’t ask for it now, she never would. “I have been really naughty lately and I was wondering if you’d spank me?” She said it all quickly and turned it into a question at the last minute so it came out strange. She turned away again, staring out the window at the front doors of the movie theatre.

There was several seconds of silence behind the whiring of the van’s air conditioner.

“So… you’ve been naughty, have you?”

Tina nodded.

“In what way?”

“I… uh… I’ve been thinking really naughty thoughts.” Tina paused. “About getting spankings.”

There were several more moments of silence.

“How long Tina?”

“What do you mean?”

“How long have you been interested in spanking?”

“Oh… well… since I saw you get spanked by you mom. I just… I really want to know what it’s like. I really, really want a spanking. Would you…” but Tina trailed off.

“Tina.”

Marla took hold of Tina’s chin and forced her to look at her.

“Tina, there is nothing wrong with being interested in spanking or having thoughts of getting spanked. But I… I’m not sure I’m the one who…” Marla faltered. “That is, I would really like to help you, but…”

“But what?” Tina asked.

“But I just wouldn’t feel right if I spanked you. I mean, you’re my friend and you’re a good person. I mean, if you were like my naught little sister or something…”

“So… so you would if…”

“I mean…”

“What about an advance spanking?”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Tina suddenly grew excited. “What about if I promise that I’m going to throw a fit in the theatre if I don’t get reminded to behave. You know, an advance spanking.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Marla said. “Besides, you’re not a little girl. You’re not going to throw a fit.” But then her expression turned suspicious. “Are you?”

Tina nodded, enthused, “Yeah, I’m feeling awfully rambunctious and if you don’t spank me before we get in the theatre, I promise I’ll throw the biggest fit you’ve ever seen. I’ll throw the popcorn and fall down on the floor and kick my fee and everything.”

Marla looked surprised. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh yeah? In fact, I’ll start right now.”

Tina began stomping her feet and screaming at the top of her lungs. It was the noisiest Marla had ever seen the girl and out of reflex, she clamped a hand over the girl’s mouth.

“Tina, stop it,” Marla half scolded, half begged.

Tina bit Marla’s hand.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry,” said Tina, eyes wide.

Marla frowned at her hand, not like she was angry, but like she was thinking.

Tina sighed. “I’m sorry, Marla. Let’s just forget it.”

She was about to open the door when Marla suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the back of the van.

“You want a spanking, little girl? Well you’ve earned it.”

Tina felt a tingle of excitement and anticipation. She had done it, she was about to get a real life spanking. Marla sat on the back seat of the van, the long one and pulled Tina to her side. Tina eagerly went over her lap, stretching out on the bench-like seat like she had her bed.

Marla quickly lost her nerve. After three half-hearted slaps, she stopped.

“How was that?” Marla asked.

“Seriously?” Tina said, disdain evident. “I barely felt it.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Marla.

Tina squeaked as Marla’s cold hands reached around front and unbuttoned her jean shorts, then her shorts and panties were about her knees and Marla was spanking. Hard. Tina grit her teeth as Marla set her bare bottom to warming. She gasped and wiggled even as a tingle of pleasure and satisfaction filled her. She was getting a bare bottom spanking from her best friend!

After twenty sharp smacks (Tina was counting) Marla stopped.

Tina was breathing hard, tingly all over. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat cushion. Marla held her tightly, one hand resting on her bottom, the other strong at her waist. Tina was sure she could have taken more, but she didn’t want to push her friend too far.

“How was that?” Marla asked.

Tina nodded. “Enough.”

Marla released her and Tina got to her knees. She was about to rub her bottom, but Marla took hold of her wrists in one hand.

“Now you’d best behave,” said Marla, “or we’ll have to do this again.” Then she smacked Tina’s behind smartly.

“Oh!” Tina gasped.

“Do you promise?” asked Marla. “Or shall we do this again right now?”

“I promise,” said Tina hurriedly. “I’m…” A moment ago she was ready to continue but now, being scolded and threatened, her heart thudding, she knew she’d gotten precisely what she’d wanted. “Thank you, I’ll be good now.” Tina said.

“You’re welcome,” said Marla.


End file.
